


Socrates Drank Hemlock (Podfic)

by hummingfox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aconite posioning, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Intentional self-posioning, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-S3 Deucalion portrayal, references to cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingfox/pseuds/hummingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Jettiebettie's Socrates Drank Hemlock. To help the pack escape the Alpha Deucalion, Stiles acts as bait. But will Stiles plan backfire when the wolfsbane he ate affects him more than he intended? Or with a particular Alpha save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socrates Drank Hemlock (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Socrates Drank Hemlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/756636) by [jettiebettie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jettiebettie/pseuds/jettiebettie). 



> Podficcer's Note:  
> Thanks to jettiebettie for granting me permission to create this podfic. I hope this recording lives up to jettiebettie's wonderfully written story.
> 
> Jettiebettie's Notes: 
> 
> "For Solitario24.
> 
> For Lily, my Great Enabler.
> 
> Have you guys ever read up on aconite poisoning? Holy hell, son. You do not mess around with this shit. Teen Wolf seems to have a far milder portrayal of its effect on humans, but it will JACK YOU UP.
> 
> Please ignore my cannibal!Deucalion. I'm sure he's a lot less Hannibal Lecter and a lot more like Peter."
> 
> Podficcer's Edit Note:  
> I've updated the story to include a working streaming player and to verify the download link is working.

Length 17:56

Download it [ here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/0jerwdglbd67wpv/SocDrankHemlock_TW.zip)


End file.
